Cantium prime
Cantium prime The capital world of the United Cantium Conglomerate, also sometimes refereed to as Cantilus depending on your country of origin. The planet has long been a world split between major powers but now has been gobbled up by the six major nations left after the war with the Grand Duchy. It has a radius of 8,741 km and a circumference of 54921.3 km leaning 14.2% lean on its axis. Continents and islands Continents -Cadali Cadali is the western continent of Cantium prime, well known for its resource rich lands and great rivers and lakes. The land was colonized from Erina around 478 BDoS. The colonizers quickly split into two nations: those loyal to the Biratanagra crown, who would become the Union of Artalago named after the long and wide river Artalago, and those who opposed the crown and formed their own nation, who would become the Republic of Cadali. During the war for impedance they would seek aid from the Federation of Sandala and give the desert region in the south east to them as an ill planed thank you for their assistance. -Erina Erina is one of the oldest lived in places on Cantium prime, running along the north east of the planet society on it dates all the way back to ~14,000 BDoS. Over the centuries the blood scotched land has had a heavy price for any who wanted to rule it but now plays as a stage for the two remaining powers on it the United Kingdom of Biratanagra in the west and Zalious in the east. Before the war with the Grand Duchy the west coast was made up of many independent nations, all of which got consumed by Biratanagra or Zalious in order to fund their war effort as well as all their space colonies. -Tamora Tamora is the southern side of the continent shared with Erina which famously held one of the greatest conquests in Cantium history as the empire of Sandala spread from their island home in the east and clawed through the vast territory to the west. All that stood in their way from spreading all the way to Erina was a band of nations that united to fight Sandala to the last. They would mock the proud nation of Sandala by calling themselves the Shadala's, which translated to "anti-Sandala" or "those who will not fall to Sandala". This alliance would become the Federation of Shadala and has translated to the modern age with grace and power well Sandala has degraded over the ages from being largely over spread and power management. Islands -Biratanagra The homeland of the United Kingdom of Biratanagra the island sits just to the west of the Erina mainland. It makes a near perfect citadel of power over the western region of Erina as any who wished to seize power from them must travel over a wide body of water to reach it. -Bravos'anagra A sub island to the north and slight east of Biratanagra, the island once served as a buffer zone to the United Kingdom of Biratanagra but as their territory extended it became less and less separated from the main land. -Forma A small crescent shape island on the west coast of Cadali used for pirates to hide from the Republic of Cadali for a number of years till the island was raided in the year 221 BDoS and used as a navy base and later a building yard for ships and submarines. -Godora A frozen island to the north of Erina, to cold for most forms of colonization, however a whaling town was set up briefly before over fishing depopulated the area. -Hordala archipelago A large group of islands to the south west of Cadali and north of Somora island. Independent colonize were all along the region until the war with the Grand Duchy where the Republic of Cadali annexed them in addition to the island of Somora. -Judoith Homeland of the Sandalan empire and where their capital city is. Long ago it played host to many civil wars before the Sandala family took won and renamed the island in their honor (original name lost) and set out conquering the world from it. -Kumo'moro An island on the south east of Erina and north east of Tamora. The island is of little resource use as the only raw material found on it is iron, however Zalious took the island to keep a naval advantage away from Sandala during the 8 years war. -Midland An island between Erina/Tamora and Caldali. The island was fought over by the United Kingdom of Biratanagra and the Republic of Caldali during their war for independence and long after. After the war with the Grand Duchy the newly formed UCC claimed the island as neutral ground to hold the Conglomerate of nations. All people living on the island were made citizens of the UCC and all former passports and citizenship's were revoked. -Okaliko A long island along the south west coast of Tamora. The island is mostly made up of rain forest with a tip of desert in its north. -Quilono archipelago A group of several hundred small islands in the north west of Caladi. -Somora island An island to the far south west of Caladi. The island is home to dense foresets and penguins traveling north during the winter season in the antarctic. -Umi A group of islands in the south bay of Umi'mor on the continent of Tamora. -Zebros An island south of Erian and north of Tamora. The islands only note is that it fell into the hands of the Federation of Shadala despite being settled by Zalious. The UCC decided that if Zalious was allowed to keep Kumo'moro to provide a naval advantage over Sandala then the Federation of Shadala would have Zebros in order to hold a naval counter to Zalious. Zalious wanted to keep their hold over Kumo'moro and gave the small island to the Federation of Shadala. Eight years war Prior In the late industrial era several nations had experienced rapid growth, particularly those among the western Erina. With rapid growth of industry came the need for more resources and expansion. One of the more quickly growing nations of Gratom, located on the western bank of the gulf of Helmorin, attempted to expand their sphere of influence by invading northern territories on Tamora belonging to the Sandala empire. Sandala was to slow and overstretched to mobilize forces right way and Gratom were able to entrench and by the time Sandala was prepared for war the second generation of Gratom settlers were already living there. Sandala's attack was slow and predictable and made little impact, however the Union of Shadala quickly rode in with their carvery and quickly annexed the region. The Gratom planed to launch an attack and gather back their colonies but the United Kingdom of Biratanagra intervened and blockaded the ports; having struck an alliance with the Union of Shadala. Meanwhile the principality of Zalious was overthrown after a long brutal civil war 6 years before and had been taken over by the Socialist part of Zalious, this put them at odds with their more capitalist neighbors. Start of the war After losing some of their colonies and feeling as though their chance at success had been taken away the people of Gratom grew angry and bitter and began leaning towards ultra nationalist tendencies, in a landslide victory the Imperial Authority Party, better known as the I.A.P, took 99/100 seats and began pouring massive funds into the military and began expanding towards it's neighbors. Under the preaching of taking back what was rightfully their's the IAP drove the world ever closer to war. They would get their excuse to start a war when their ambassador to the neighboring nation of Fallcia's car was hit with a flaming bottle and was killed. With this Gratom declared war with Fallcia and her allies. With the first shots being fired at the Gratom/Fallcian boarder the United Kingdom of Biratanagra declared war on Gratom to aid it's allies in Facllcia, which caused the Republic of Cadlia to declare war on them, which caused the Union of Artalago to declare war on them, which lead to a series of events that lead Zalious and Sandala to declare war on each other after Sandala sent forces into the Federation of Shadala in an attempt to once again fight their old enemies. Soon almost all nations were at war, the only exception were the Hordala archipelago nations which attempted to stay natural. Year one After the war began Gratom and it's colonies in the south of Cadali began all out attacks at it's neighboring states. Biratanagra attempted to block them from sending out a fleet to see but were forced to remain far from the bay by submarine attacks. Shadala launched a surprise attack down the western coast of Tamora against Sandala cities and sent a fleet north to help Briatanagra, well Sandala launched a fleet north but where intercepted by the Zalious navy but after 3 months of fighting the Sandala forces managed to push them away from Kumo'moro. The republic of Cadali joined the Gratom in fighting the colonies in the south of Cadali but were caught off guard by a surprise blitzkrieg at their capital by the Union of Artalago. Year two Gratom made short work of it's near by neighbors and caused Fomoc in the north to surrender allowing Gratom to take their navy, including a aircraft carrier, and join the republic of Cadali in an assault on Midland. Sandala started a major land based offensive into Shadala well their navy fresh off their victory over Zalious attacked the east coast. Shadala had advance warning from Zalious over this and conducted multiple air strikes over the fleet to weaken them till their landing attempt failed. Shadala's navy was recalled in order to join Briatranagra to retake Midland knowing it was there only hope to protect their land on Cadali. The Briatrangra navy was delayed thanks to constant submarine attacks so the Shadala forces made a desperate solo attack using bold tactics that managed to sink 2 of the 4 aircraft carriers defending it and crippling the other two in a devastating victory that the Gratom forces blamed on the republic of Cadali. Meanwhile the republic of Cadali forces rushed to retake their capital from the union. Year thee The Republic of Cadali attempted to retake their capital but the Union forces were prepared and launched a flanking attack on their forces as they charged north. Gratom continued to captured the south of Cadali, angry at the republic for not helping them. The retreating Republic and Gratom fleet was harassed by Shadala submarines well their main fleet and the Briatranagra fleet took a large force to the city of Cockrin in Corrial to stop the Gratom advance. Sandala made an attack on the south of Zalious in the Catamolaian penicillin as well as retaking positions on their coast from Shadala. Zalious made a fainting attack in the north before withdrawing past the Zalious mountain range in order to set up an ambush at a bottle neck. More animosity were caused between the Republic of Cadali and Gratom as the larger Republic fleet retreating from Midland took up all the repair ports that Gratom had captured in the south forcing the Gratom fleet to go to a different port. Year four Gratom managed to secure the south of Cadali and with the help of the Republic fleet and the recently arrived Sandala fleet they began their invasion into Shadala territory on Cadali. Cadali was unable to launch a fleet to defend their territory as Gratom invaded their mainland. The Republic of Cadali surrounded the regions around their capital in order to cut of the Union forces there. Briatranagra sent their fleet to intercept the invading force but was heavily outnumbered and had to pick and chose where to attack and defend. Zalious launched operation pinhead where they used the neatural bottleneck of the Zalious mountain range to squeeze the Gratom forces and overpower them. Shadala attempted to break the stalemate in the south with a flanking attack on Sandala's south. Sandala's fleet moved from Zalious to south Cadali, stopping at neutral ports in Somora to refuel. Year five The Sandala introduced a new super bomber capable of traveling in the jet stream and delivering a payload from Sandala city to the Shadalan capital. Lacking fuel for a return trip it landed in Gratom controlled territory who copied the design and started sending out their own super bombers. One of which attacked Bratranagra and attempted to link up with forces on Cadali, but crashed and was picked up by the Bratranagra navy and brought home. Another that they tried to use to attack the capital of Zalious, but due to it traveling the opposite direction of the jet stream it ran out of fuel and crashed. The combine fleet of Gratom, Republic of Cadali and Sandala moved east and was attacked by the Shadala and Bratranagra navy over a period of 6 months. The fighting in Shada's territories on Cadali turned brutal and the Republics sympathy for their once allies began to take hold of them well the fighting in Zalious reached a stalemate in both the north and the south and Shadala's flank attack got intercepted. Year six The Republic of Cadali managed to retake their capital and sent forces south in support of Gratom. Gratom, Sandala and the Republic of Cadali's fleets retreated to lick their wounds. Zalious managed a strong southern push against Sandala only for Gratom to make a sudden massive push through their western territory supported by their supper bombers. Sandala made a more bombing strikes along the Shadala line and landed with their fleet in the west, only to find out that the Republic of Cadali never knew about the super bombers. Year seven The Republic of Cadali fed up with Gratom betrayed them at the battle of mid harbor, annihilating the Gratom and Sandala navy there with Bratranagra and Shadala and starting a punishing strike through the south of Cadali. Zalious made the largest counter attack ever seen on Cantilus by sending their entire army to focus on the sudden Gratom push in the west in what is known as operation Zalious's bloody fist. Sandala finally broke the stalemate at the Shandalan boarder and pushed northward. Year eight After the Republic of Cadali's betrayal and mass destruction of the Gratom at the hands of Zalious the war was turning vastly against them, major gains lost or frozen in place. The Shadala navy took a large leap towards the Sandala capital as did the Republic of Cadli's fleet, striking naval bases in Kumo'moro. As a contingent from Zalious charged through Shadala to fight Sandala they surrender in exchange for a return to the previous boarder lines before the war. Alone Gratom was fighting the entire world by its self. The Republic of Cadali now using the super bombers, thanks to Bratrangra, sent a bomber across the world to deliver their very first atom bomb on Gratoms capital; flying over Zalious to intimidate them by showing they could strike their capital just the same s they do Gratoms. Turning the city to a glass floor. The devastation was so vast that the whole of the IAP was killed and a General out of the city needed to conduct the official surrender in their place, finally bringing the eight years of slaughter to an end and largely dividing the boarders in favor of the winners. Races originating from Cantium prime -Cantium